


My accomplice

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Jess (Supergirl TV 2015) Ships It, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Jess is a matchmaker shipping SuperCorp





	My accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something light before my week of hard work begins.   
> Hope you like it  
> Kudos and Comments are very welcomed!

“Miss Luthor, Mr. Kent and Miss Danvers are here to see you” Jess said  
“Ok, let them in”  
Clark was the one who did the talking, Kara just looked around and when Lena was distracted both Kryptonians scooped around with X-ray vision. Apart from that Kara just stared that beautiful woman in front of her, even she managed to respond a thing or two, but her focus always came back to the Luthor heir.   
After the interview and saying goodbye to her cousin, Kara flew around patrolling while was thinking manners to talk with the raven-haired beauty. The secretary was the answer!   
“Are you here to see Miss Luthor? Because she is very busy on a meeting”  
“No, actually I wanted to talk to you” Kara said.  
Jess looked at the blonde with questioning eyes. However Kara told her about her intentions with Lena and how mesmerized she was about her. The assistant only smiled. There wasn’t a real reason for Kara to come there and asked Lena out, so she used Jess' help to know a little more about the CEO. Often the two women lunched together while Lena was at a meeting or having lunch with some investor. Because of that, Lena ran into the blonde a few times on her way out or when she was coming back. She started to grow more interested on that gorgeous reporter, but she never thought anything else, what was the point if the woman was interested in Jess, clearly.   
“You know what Kara? You are wasting your time with me, it’s easier if you go into the office and ask her out already”   
“Hey! You are my friend now Jess. I’m not wasting my time” Kara replied   
“I know but at this point Miss Luthor must think that you and I are in a relationship” Jess chuckled   
“Maybe, but she doesn’t even know me…”  
“Oh…don’t be sad, just try to find a way to come closer to her, I’ll keep telling you things about her” Jess promised.  
Two months later, Snapper sent Kara to L-corp to interview Lena, there was the chance. Once inside the office Kara was completely nervous, she had forgotten about how beautiful Lena was from a short distance.   
“So, Miss Luthor, What is your next project about?”  
“Please call me Lena, you are already a familiar face around here” Lena smiled and oh God what a smile! “Well, we are developing an Alien detector, the idea is to bring this device to hospital to know the origin of the patient and give them the best care possible, what do you think about Miss Danvers?”  
Well, if I’m calling you Lena, you should call me Kara” Kara blushed “And I think that is an amazing idea, but don’t you worry about the misuse of that device, I mean, people could use it to discriminate aliens at work for example”  
“Great question, Kara…”  
The interview went perfectly and Kara could spend more time with the CEO talking about other things. Then she headed to Catco and wrote the article that was rejected only once by Snapper, after that was published a few days later.   
Two days after the article saw the light, Kara’s office was full of flowers only one card that said ‘Thanks for the article and the publicity. LL’ That was her cue, Kara called Jess and asked for a huge favor. Next day, Kara would go to Lena’s office pretending to bring lunch for Jess but she would go out to eat with her actual partner and Kara wouldn’t have other choice than to share lunch with the CEO and of course to say thanks for the flowers. Jess made sure that Lena would have the afternoon free.   
So there she was, waiting for Lena to arrive from the labs. Kara brought Lena’s favourite salad from her favourite vegan place. Happily humming while waiting, Kara heard the elevator’s doors opened. Lena stepped out and watched Kara sitting in the waiting chairs in front of an empty desk.   
“Kara? Are you here waiting for Jess?”  
“Exactly, I bring lunch, but I think she is not coming” Kara said too happy to seem disappointed   
“Well she told me that she would have lunch outside, I assumed it was with you”   
“Here an idea, I already bring lunch, what if you share it with me?”   
“Oh Kara I couldn’t impose, that is for Jess” the CEO said blushing  
“OH come on! You would love it, it’s from a nice Vegan place” Kara showed the package.  
“Well that’s my favourite, It couldn’t hurt if you’re already here, right?  
Both women went to the office and sat on Lena’s couch. The conversation went perfectly and Kara used all the knowledge acquired from Jess to flirt with Lena. Things were going amazingly. Once they had finished with lunch, Lena made some coffee and returned to the couch with two cups, when she sat down, she did it really close to Kara.   
“So…my office was flooded with flowers…do you know something about that?” Kara asked with a smirk on her lips.  
“Well yes…It might be inappropriate, but I wanted to say thank you about the article”  
“Why should it be inappropriate?” Kara said facing Lena and ready to kiss her.  
“Well…” the raven-haired almost whispering and leaning closer to Kara “You know, it’s complicated, because of Jess”   
Like a magnetic force, their lips were drawn together and the kiss was magnificent, it was slow, tender and just magical. Kara could feel Lena’s hands around her neck to bring them both closer, and Kara’s hands were placed on Lena’s hips. Both were lost in the kiss when the door was opened. Jess looked at the scene astonished but happy. Kara smiled at her pleased and grateful, but Lena, she started to rumble some kind of apologize.  
“Oh my God! Jess! I’m sorry!!! It was all my fault, Kara did nothing, I flirt with her, don’t be mad at her!!!”  
“Wait what? How do you mean she did nothing? After everything I did for her? I can’t believe it!” Jess laughed  
“Hey! I did something! I mean I brought lunch and I flirted” Kara replied offended   
“Kara! You are not helping yourself! She is your girlfriend after all” Lena said a little bit in disbelief.  
“What? She is not-“   
“Ah ha!! See! I told you! She believed you and I were together” Jess said triumphally.  
“I think I’m going to lay down” Lena finally said not being able to understand a thing of what was happening.  
Kara and Jess explained everything to Lena who didn’t know if she had to be amused or angry. After the explanation and Jess showing some photos of her actual boyfriend as evidence, Lena and Kara were left alone.   
“So, about everything…it’s ok if I ask you out on a date?”   
“What if we go for a coffee now? Curiously my afternoon is empty today” Lena said, eyes narrowing.   
They grabbed their purses and left the office, just a second before the elevator’s door were shut, both could hear Jess saying “This will be an amazing story to tell at the wedding”


End file.
